The Legend of Eden
by Ziddy2343
Summary: After a wedding joining our favourite keybearer and princess of heart, Leon remembers back to when he was still in Balamb.  summary sucks, i know but its my first one!


The Legend of Eden.

*A/N: This is not entirely my own work, as this was inspired by Destiny-N's A Proposal Brings Back Memories. I would recommend reading that first so you get the basic back story to what I want to try and do here. I also changed some things regarding what happened to Rinoa. You will just have to read to find out what happens! ^.^

Now for the disclaimer.

I DO NOT OWN SQUARE ENIX OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC!

NO LAWSUITS! Please?

After a long and eventful day, Leon had finally got home from the church where Sora and Kairi finally got married. When he first walked in the first thing he thought of was "bathroom..."

This, of course, being typical of Leon after a long day out of his own home seeing as how he did not like to use any other facilities than his own because in all truth of the matter he was just that little bit OCD.

Leon could think of nothing better to do than just to go to bed after everything that had happened that day and decided to do just that. As he was getting ready to go to sleep, he started to remember something that he never thought he would giving the time and place he was currently in.

**FLASHBACK (when he was still Squall)**

Squall and the others had just defeated Sorceress Edea and were milling around in the aftermath of the fight between the "orphanage gang" and the Sorceress.

During the fight she acted completely normal, trading blows between a blond haired man and the sorceress herself with equal to greater strength than either of her opponents could muster. At one point the blond haired man that she was fighting managed to land a decent hit with the side of his blade across her rib cage, which made her fall to her knees. The blond was slowly advancing upon the fallen figure of the girl, that is, until a particularly spectacular thing happened.

A dog, no bigger than a Border Collie, leapt at the man, who being as arrogant as he was thought nothing of the matter until

the animal actually hit him and sent him flying into a wall at least ten feet from where he was originally standing when he was hit by the crippling blow. Squall noticed what had happened and smirked, saying to himself, 'heh, serves you right, Seifer...'

Noticing that Seifer was not getting up any time soon, the sorceress decided to up the game by using a powerful gravity spell.

Yelling, "GRAVIJA", a massive force pushed onto Squall and the rest of the gang bringing all of whom weren't, to their knees.

Laughing the sorceress started gloating about her apparent victory.

"give up, worthless fools. You stand no chance against me... A Sorceress, a being who possesses the powers of Hyne himself."

Hearing this, Squall thought that he had to end this battle, here and now. Pushing himself off of the ground he mentally prepared himself to use his most powerful technique.

Crossing his blade across his face with the edge pointed towards the sky-light, he caught the attention of Edea with one word.

"Renzokuken!"

Edea stared wide-eyed at what she had heard, disbelieving at this young 17 year old boy had the strength to even stand, let alone run towards her with the reckless abandon usually akin to the summon Eden spoke of in legend.

Edea was far to slow to react in time, for in the split second it took Squall to reach her and start his technique something happened. She _refused _to counter the upcoming attack.

Squall, noticing this slight gap in her defence, decided to go all out and follow up with a Rough Divide after finishing the 6-hit combo of his Renzokuken.

Feeling herself black out, Edea had done something peculiar.

Just before blacking out she raised her arms above her body and just stood there seemingly doing nothing, until... a bright flash of light engulfed the room where the battle had took place and blinded all who were unlucky enough to have been looking directly at the now defeated sorceress.

After the light had diminished, Squall had done a quick check over his comrades. Everyone seemed OK, except one.

The girl who had taken a hit to the rib cage had collapsed and was not moving. Squall knew immediately that something was wrong, the hit she suffered to the ribs was nothing to be worried about, a few bruises, maybe even a cracked rib at most.

But not something to cause her to collapse and go into a comatose state. It seemed as if to the world Rinoa was dead, but she couldn't have been, as she still had a pulse, albeit weak, it was still there, and she was still breathing.

**FLSHFORWARD TWO WEEKS.**

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Squall had heard her voice. Two weeks since he had felt her tackle him and tell him to lighten up. Two weeks... since he realised that he loved her.

He, Squall, the famed lone wolf of Balamb and cold hearted SeeD, had openly admitted that he had loved someone.

When he had told his friends they all sad one thing.

"It's about damn time you realised, you dope!" Although Zell, a mixed martial arts master, was the loudest, and said a more colourful version of what everyone had said to Squall, he realised that this was just Zell being Zell and that e had meant well...despite the few choice words that would make even the rudest of pirates blush.

Quistis, the most mature out of all of them, as she had taught them all for a year before being demoted to an ordinary SeeD because of age, had just said,

"don't worry Squall, she'll pull through this. You know she will."

Squall smiled at this and murmured a few words in thanks.

Selphie, a girl that always wore a bright yellow sun-dress no matter what the occasion, pipped up saying,

"yeah! Rinoa's tough! She wouldn't b beaten that easily! Besides, you still have to tell her what you told us!".

At this, Squall visibly blushed, and much to his chagrin, Irvine, sharpshooting prodigy, noticed this and started to poke fun.

"Aww, look! Squalls embarrassed! I didn't know a stone-cold killer like you could blush..."

This earned a smack to the head by Selphie and a kick to the shin by Quistis, and a threatening 'click' that would be mistaken for a revolver being loaded into the chamber coming from Squalls direction. All of this coupled with the glares he was getting effectively shut Irvine up and things got on in silence for a while.

Things continued liked this in a comfortable silence until the loudspeaker sounded.

"This is Dr. Kadowaki speaking, will Squall, Quistis, Zell, Irvine and Selphie head to the infirmary right away please."

As soon as Squall heard it was Dr. Kadowaki, he got up and ran as if there was a war happening inside the confines of Balamb Garden. Within two minutes of the announcement, Squall rushed into the small office of the infirmary much to the surprise and disdain of the resident doctor.

"Squall! How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to run into the infirmary?"

within a few seconds of this the rest of the gang had all walked through the door, looking at Squall with worried expressions.

Squall finally broke the silence that had set in and had asked,

"What's wrong doctor? Is Rinoa OK?"

Dr. Kadowaki merely smiled and told him something that he had been hoping since the moment he had brought her into this small surgery.

"why don't you go ask her yourself?"

At this, Squall nearly mowed down the doctor to get to Rinoa's room, and to look at her full of life and energy again would be something that he would never take advantage of again.

Standing at the door to her room he looked back to everyone who just smiled at him as if to say that they would give them some privacy for Squall to tell her what he needed to tell her since two weeks previous.

Poking his head past the edge of the door he found Rinoa standing and looking out of the window as if nothing had happened. Turning around, she spotted Squall standing there looking at her and smiled. Not one of those smiles that said that something was funny or whatever. It was a genuine smile that conveyed true happiness...and maybe even love.

Squall couldn't hold himself back any longer, he took two long strides to cover the distance between himself and her and embraced her in a hug that told so many things... sadness, depression, grief, happiness that she was back, and above all else...Hope.

At first Rinoa didn't know how to react. On one hand she could have pushed him away and called him a meanie for letting her get hurt,but on the other hand she felt... safer when she was his his arms like this.

After the initial shock and thought process of what she should do, she returned the embrace, burying her head into his chest and just listening to his heartbeat.

"Rin..." Squall started, "I have something I need to tell you.

You see, since two weeks ago when you first went into that coma, I realised something. At first I wasn't sure what I felt towards you, when I first met you I thought you were nothing but a mere annoyance, but as time went on that changed to becoming a good friend.

But sometime between then and what happened in the fight between Seifer and Edea, something changed for me. I no longer saw you as just a friend, I saw you as the girl you are, smart, funny, charming, incredibly kind and caring... well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I l-"

Before Squall could finish his confession, Rinoa had crashed her lips to his into a passionate kiss that lasted for around two to three minutes before having to break off for much needed oxygen.

"I love you too..."

Squall was to happy for words, happier than he ever remembered being in his entire life, the girl that he loved shared the same feelings for him that he had for her!

He felt like he could take a T-Rexaur on his own and come back untouched from the fight and go another ten rounds against Diablos for a sparring match, he felt so good.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Squall remembered that day well, so well in fact that it pained him to.

Ever since the heartless had attacked Balamb, he never saw Rinoa again, but never gave up hope of seeing her again one day.

While just thinking to himself he remembered a legend he once heard about a very powerful Guardian Force that went by the name Eden. It went that whoever gained control over Eden would be granted their hearts deepest desire, but their was a catch, it had to be something pure, nothing like money or ultimate power was ever granted in the history of the legend.

The only recorded occurrence of something that was possibly linked to the Legend of Eden was when a warrior king had returned from battle to find that his wife was taken from him.

The king had apparently found a small shrine dedicated to Eden and prayed for his wife to be returned to him, Eden deemed him worthy and became his GF and granted him his desire.

Squall thought on how he had obtained a GF of a similar name and wondered if it was indeed the same one from the legend.

How he had obtained the most powerful asset to his forces would never be forgotten, as he had very nearly died in the encounter.

**FLASHBACK**

An extremely powerful monster that carried a very familiar looking sword is what stood in Squalls way to finding the secrets locked away in this cavern in which he was ordered by headmaster Cid to try and find. After defeating the monster, he sensed an extreme source of power and found a small jewel on the ground that had fell off of the sword of the corpse of the monster.

As soon as he had touched the small gem, he felt the power course through his veins, threatening to consume him until it subsided, but Squall could still feel it, but it also felt more..._obedient_ in a way as if it was judging him and had then accepted him as it's new master.

Leon was feeling unnaturally open minded since getting home from Sora and Kairi's wedding service and decided to give this whole legend lark a try.

Concentrating on Rinoa's face and name, Squall said to himself

'Mighty Eden, please grant me my desire. Please, bring the one I love back to me.'

Leon was silent for a moment before letting out a deep breath that he never knew he was holding, and suddenly went rigid.

Squall could clearly hear a voice in his head that was unlike any he had heard before, it was like a composition between the best orchestra in the world with the slight angelic quality helping to produce the harmonic effect of the voice.

"Leon, you have never asked for anything in your life."

the voice started off loud and authoritative but started to get softer and more gentle as it continued,

"What you have asked truly is your one and only desire, and it is a noble one at that. You do not want to bring this person back for any other reason than to be there for her and comfort her in her time of need, and for her to do the same for you.

Truth be told, at the same time as you had made the request to me, the one that you hold so dear to you, Rinoa had done the same, only she had requested to go to where you were."

To say that Leon was surprised to learn that not only was the GF Eden actually speaking to him but confirming the legend surrounding it is true is an understatement.

Leon asked out loud something he was dying to ask since he learned the entire legend was true,

"when will Rinoa come back to me?"

"Squall?"

Squall slowly turned round after hearing a voice that he though he would never hear again.

Standing there exactly as he remembered her, except a bit older looking and certainly more beautiful than when she was still a teen.

Slowly and tentatively, Leon made his way towards Rinoa, afraid that this was all a dream and that he was just imagining things.

Rinoa seemed to sense that he was thinking along those lines and tackled him to the ground hugging him tightly and softly sobbing into his chest.

"I can't believe it...*sob* it's really you!" Rinoa sobbed into Leon's chest.

Leon who was also having a hard time believing this was all happening was just laying on his back smiling and stroking Rinoa's back while she was laying on his chest sobbing her heart out because she was so happy to be back with **Squall**.

Leon, rather Squall, had tried to distance himself from his past by changing his name, but now with Rinoa back decided to go back to his old name of Squall Leonhart.

Squall was happy just laying there with Rinoa until a thought crossed his mind.

"Rin, can I ask you something?" Squall asked with a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

"What is it Squall?" Rinoa asked, puzzled.

"Well, do you... do you still love me?" Squall asked worriedly.

Rinoa looked at him as if a Bloodsoul* had just flew out of his mouth and attacked.

"Of course I do! Why would I be laying here with you like this if I didn't?"

Squall was quiet for a moment before finally speaking again,

"Well if that's the case, will you marry me?"

Rinoa looked at Squall again, but not in shock, but with pure unfiltered love in her eyes and like the day that Squall first told Rinoa that he loved her, crashed her lips onto his in a fiery kiss that transferred so much raw emotion you could almost see it.

Squall looked at Rinoa grinning while saying,

"That's a yes then?"

"What do You think?"

After Rinoa had finished saying this Squall took the initiative and captured her lips in a kiss this time much the same as the first kiss but gentler and more meaningful than any other they had shared.

Whew that took about 3 hours to type up.

I originally had a much much different idea for this but after I got to typing I decided to my self 'why not try this?' and 'why not try doing this instead of that...' and this is the end result.

Now for the explanations.

I didn't make Squall and Rinoa go to Esthar because it would have put more of a downer on the story than I would have liked and decided to keep them in Balamb Garden. I neglected the detail whether or not the missile attack had commenced because I did not find it very relevant to the direction of my story.

*a Bloodsoul was a monster you could encounter that attacked by transforming into a ghost and possessing one of your active battle party.

Please R&R and give constructive criticism.

Flames will be used to reforge Squalls Gunblade and power-up his Renzokuken. Thanks to any and all of you who may have read this and I hope to see you again with another story. This is my first fic BTW so don't be too harsh in the critique


End file.
